


Венок

by Lienin



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [30]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: в преддверии свадьбы с Ньютом Тина переезжает в Англию, чтобы освоиться.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 4





	Венок

**Author's Note:**

> полное игнорирование событий второго фильма, практически sunshine!AU, немного хэдканонов о законодательстве.

Дом Скамандеров стоял на холме, нависая над деревенькой, выросшей вокруг маленькой железнодорожной станции на половине пути из Солсбери в Шерборн. Как узнала Тина от портрета мистера Мервина Скамандера, приходившегося Ньюту двоюродным дедом, станцию эту построили совсем недавно, всего за три года до отхода Мервина в мир иной, но теперь в деревушке прибавилось людей, и некоторые — о ужас! — даже оставались здесь насовсем.

Для Тины, привыкшей к толчее большого города, всё было наоборот. Пару раз, когда она гуляла по окрестным местам и любовалась природой, ей казалось, что она — единственный живой человек на много миль вокруг, настолько безлюдна была центральная деревенская улица. Конечно, иллюзия разрушалась с прибытием очередного поезда. Утомлённые дорогой не-маги выходили из вагонов, чтобы понаблюдать за привыкшими к постоянному шуму коровами и, поддавшись на уговоры бойкого парня-фотографа, сделать несколько снимков на фоне менгира, одиноко стоявшего рядом с кладбищем. Тина и сама не удержалась, и теперь хранила неподвижную фотокарточку в альбоме с другими — волшебными.

Выдохнув облачко пара и поправив лёгкий шарф — несмотря на май, по утрам ещё бывало прохладно, Тина прислонилась лбом к тису перед домом. Прошёл уже месяц с помолвки, она наконец-то переехала в Англию, и до квалификационных испытаний в Аврорате осталось чуть меньше двух недель. Тина была уверена в своих силах, в том, что получит эту работу, но всё равно волновалась.

Входная дверь отворилась и по ступенькам быстро спустилась Лита, заставив Тину инстинктивно спрятаться за широким стволом тиса и украдкой выглянуть — точно на боевом задании. В поношенной одежде, тёмном полупальто и с убранными в пучок волосами Лита выглядела необычно просто. Тина уже успела привыкнуть к изящным платьям и безупречным причёскам, встречаясь за нечастыми ужинами, на которые приглашали их с Ньютом.

— Тина, доброе утро! — Лита помахала ей рукой, и пришлось выйти из-за дерева, коря себя за этот со стороны наверняка выглядящий идиотким поступок. В самом деле, она же не слежкой занимается. Можно не вести себя настолько… по-аврорски.

— Доброе утро, — доброжелательно улыбнулась Тина, смущённо пряча ладони в глубокие карманы брюк. — Погода сегодня хорошая.

О Мерси Льюис, ну и глупость она сморозила! Погода сегодня хорошая, вот это да!

— Лётная, — улыбнулась Лита.

«В худшем случае мы провозимся неделю», — пообещал Ньют, собираясь в командировку. С Тесеем, которому требовалась помощь. Тина знала только, что в деле замешаны волшебные твари.

«Может, поживёшь в нашем старом доме… то есть в доме Тесея и Литы?» — предложил Ньют. После свадьбы они планировали перебраться за город, чтобы Ньют мог без опаски заниматься животными и у Тины тоже было своё пространство. Пока же им хватало квартирки Ньюта на Бишопс-террас.

— Тина, а ты когда-нибудь играла в квиддич? — спросила Лита взволнованно.

— Нет. Только в кводпот.

Да и то в школе и недолго. У Тины не ладилось с зельеварением, а его обязательно нужно было сдать, чтобы поступить на аврорские курсы. Поэтому она забросила тренировки, всё освободившееся время посвятив учёбе.

— Квод-что? — переспросила Лита.

— Это наш американский квиддич, — пояснила Тина. — Нужно забросить мяч в котёл, пока он не взорвался, и не дать сделать это другой команде. Или хотя бы сделать так, чтобы мяч взорвался не в твоих руках.

— Например, швырнув его в лицо противника?

— Это считается фолом, но да, как-то так.

— О Мерлин… — засмеялась Лита, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— В общем, на метле держаться я умею.

— Тогда, может, сыграем? — Тине показалось, что она услышала робость в голосе Литы. — Команда Отдела магбезопасности по любительскому квиддичу ищет нового ловца, и я хочу попробовать. Отборочные через месяц, и мне очень нужна практика.

— Конечно! Куда идти?

Тина провела в одном доме с Литой уже два дня, но за это время они толком не разговаривали, даже за завтраком и ужином не пересекались. Лита вставала рано и отправлялась в Министерство, Тина же отсыпалась после ночных тренировок, которые устроила себе сама. В Америке авроров обучали в условиях городской среды. В Англии же волшебники предпочитали сельскую местность. Ньют научил её нескольким приёмам на случай, если придётся сражаться в лесу, и Тина хотела закрепить их, усложнив задачу темнотой.

Со спарринг-партнёром вышло бы полезней и эффективней, конечно. Поэтому Тина хорошо понимала Литу.

— Наш задний двор вполне подходит, — отозвалась Лита, явно обрадованная. Она бодро зашагала по дорожке влево, огибая клумбы и кусты. — А мётлы мы храним в сарае. Старенькие, но на отборочные всё равно со своей нельзя.

— Равные условия, — понимающе кивнула Тина.

Они прошли вдоль распустившегося шиповника, мимо беседки на пустынный задний двор. Когда-то здесь, по словам Ньюта, стояли грифонюшни.

— Вот эта вроде была порезвее. — Лита отперла сарай и теперь придирчиво выбирала метлу для Тины. Собственную она держала бережно, как волшебную палочку. И заботилась, судя по отполированной рукояти и подстриженным прутьям, соответствующе.

За давностью лет Тина позабыла, как ощущается метла. Увесистая, но надёжная, с утолщением сверху — для баланса.

— Вверх! — приказала она метле, и та резво взмыла в воздух, подчиняясь протянутой руке. — Пока слушается. Каков план?

Лита вытащила из кармана небольшой мяч, выкрашенный в жёлтый. На левом боку виднелись следы зубов.

— Наша замена снитчу. Он не очень манёвренный, зато быстрый. — Лита подкинула мячик и ловко поймала. — Помешай мне поймать его.

Тина вспомнила чердак нью-йоркского супермаркета, маленький чайник и окками, устремившегося за насекомым.

— Договорились.

Плащ Тина сняла и повесила на вбитый в дверцу сарая крючок рядом с пальто Литы. Ранним утром было ещё недостаточно тепло, поэтому она наложила на одежду согревающие чары.

Лита очертила на пустыре овал, обозначавший поле для игры. А ещё так зачарованный мяч не смог бы вылететь за пределы окружающих дом маглоотталкивающих чар.

Гоняться за мячиком они начали не сразу. Земля оказалась в четырёх ярдах под ногами, и Тина сделала несколько кругов, привыкая к метле. Места было достаточно для разгона и для несложных манёвров.

— Готова? — крикнула Лита. Ей явно не терпелось уже размяться.

— Запускай! — махнула рукой Тина, готовясь.

Лита ткнула палочкой в мячик, и тот ожил. Покрутился пару секунд над смуглой ладонью и стрелой рванул вверх. Отсчитав пять ударов сердца, Тина направила метлу вслед за мячиком.

Практики у Литы было больше, и на метле она держалась увереннее, поэтому первый раунд остался за ней. «Раунд, — про себя усмехнулась Тина. — Будто у нас соревнование». И всё же изменила положение рук, чтобы крепче держаться левой, а не правой. Метла всё-таки не волшебная палочка.

Ветер хлестал по лицу, забирался под одежду, но Тину уже охватил азарт. Несколько раз ей удавалось перегнать Литу. Стискивая в ладони бьющийся мячик, она радовалась как девчонка. Ньют рассказывал, что в школе играл в сборной факультета, был охотником. А Лита, получается, нет?

Солнце вошло в полную силу, припекало спину и затылок, слепило, не давая толком разглядеть мячик.

— Перерыв? — предложила она Лите. Та утёрла выступивший на лбу пот и согласно кивнула.

Оказавшись на земле, Тина почувствовала, как разгорается в мышцах боль. Лёгкий зуд, грозящий обернуться настоящим кошмаром, если вовремя не вмешаться.

Лита тоже это понимала.

Они устроились в беседке. Тина закатала брюки и втирала мазь в икры. Та пахла земляникой, а не мятой. Непривычно, но приятно. Тине стало интересно, массово ли англичане предпочитают земляничную отдушку.

— За пару недель до моего переезда мы с Ньютом ездили в Мексику. Он — изучать рогатых змеев, а я по работе. В МАКУСА решили, раз я всё равно увольняюсь, то напоследок погоняюсь за бутлегерами.

— «Сухой закон» ведь на магов не распространяется. — Лита удивлённо вскинула брови. Даже перестала втирать мазь в запястья.

— Да. Но некоторые считают, что можно обогащаться за счёт не-магов. Продадут им ящик виски, а тот возьмёт и исчезнет на следующий день, потому что чары Умножения развеялись. Пару раз всё обойдётся, но когда такое массово происходит…

— Это чревато разоблачением, — понимающе вздохнула Лита.

Тренировка, земляничная мазь, вовсю разошедшееся солнце… Тине стало так легко и свободно, и захотелось что-нибудь рассказать. Как раньше она делилась всем с Куини.

Но Куини осталась в Штатах. С Якобом.

— В общем, у них был склад у границы на мексиканской стороне. — Тина улыбнулась, вспоминая то приятное покалывание в кончиках пальцев, когда она вместе с ещё двумя аврорами шла за бутлегерами по пятам. — С двумя сторожевыми чупакабрами.

Взрослая чупакабра, как знала теперь Тина, в длину достигает почти десять футов и развивает скорость до пятидесяти миль по суше. В воде и того больше.

— К счастью, — продолжила Тина, уверенная, что Лита и так догадалась, какой в этой истории будет сюжетный поворот, — Ньют приманил их на сырое мясо, успокоил и забрал в чемодан.

— И в рапорте про чупакабр, конечно, не было и слова? — широко улыбнулась Лита.

Они друг друга поняли.

***

Собирая вещи, Тина понимала, что далеко не сразу привыкнет к Англии. В Штатах у неё была Куини, работа, коллеги, с которыми она никогда не была близка, но некоторых знала со школы. В Англии — только Ньют и разрешение на прохождение квалификационных испытаний. Мистер Грейвз написал ей хорошие рекомендации, когда целители разрешили ему вставать с постели.

В письмах Ньют несколько раз упоминал старшего брата, их сложные, неровные отношения, и Тина подспудно готовилась встретить кого-то вроде мистера Грейвза. Или Тобиаса Рамлоу, преподававшего в Ильверморни Защиту от Тёмных Искусств, человека жёсткого, но справедливого. В чём-то ожидания оправдались: Тесей был с Тиной вежлив и порядком отстранён, но ей всё казалось: что-то здесь не так. Хотя Ньют поведению брата не удивился.

— О чём задумалась?

— Да так, — смутилась Тина, — вспоминаю первые свои дни в Лондоне.

Они с Литой только что закончили тренировку и теперь лежали прямо на траве, потягивая клюквенный лимонад.

Вчера, отдохнув, они так и не продолжили, потому что внезапно налетевший ветер пригнал тучи. Дождь лил до вечера, поэтому, попросив домовика приготовить сэндвичи и сварить глинтвейн, они устроились в гостиной. Под грохот грозы и жалобный вой сквозняка, гулявшего на чердаке, Лита рассказывала о школьных годах.

— Я часто проводила здесь летние каникулы. Миссис Скамандер всегда была добра ко мне. — Глинтвейн действовал расслабляюще. Впрочем, не только на Литу.

— Здорово, что родители тебя отпускали. — Тина вспомнила маму и папу, их пронизанные тоской и желанием скорой встречи письма. Тина и сама не стремилась на каникулах уезжать к кому-нибудь из школьных приятельниц, стараясь как можно больше времени провести с семьёй до начала учёбы.

— Да, — произнесла тогда Лита скомканно и отвела взгляд.

Тина не стала её расспрашивать.

— Когда у тебя аттестация? — спросила Лита, садясь по-турецки.

— Через полторы недели, в четверг, — ответила Тина.

— Волнуешься?

— Не особенно. В МАКУСА у нас аттестация каждые два года была. Я уверена, что справлюсь.

Тина говорила это себе каждый день, умываясь холодной водой. С ней всегда было так: нужно перебеситься до, чтобы во время сохранить хладнокровие и не наделать ошибок.

— В боевой магии я не профи, — сказала Лита, — но у нас здесь редко пользуются невербальными чарами. Вдруг тебе это пригодится.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила Тина. Она поднялась на ноги и потянулась, разминая спину. — Ну что, снова в небо?

Она протянула сидящей Лите руку, и та крепко за неё ухватилась.

***

Каждый день пребывания в доме Скамандеров Тина проверяла почту, ожидая письма от Куини. Домовик складывал все конверты в стопку на столике в гостиной, чтобы не лежали как попало возле входной двери. Тина перебирала их быстро, не отвлекаясь на не принадлежавший Куини почерк. Но сегодня письмо от сестры лежало самым первым.

— У тебя встревоженный вид. — Лита стояла в дверном проёме, готовая отправиться на работу. — Плохие новости?

— Нет, совсем нет… — торопливо ответила Тина.

Тон письма был оптимистичным. Куини вскользь упоминала, что дела в пекарне Якоба идут хорошо, и задавала целый ворох новых вопросов о жизни Тины.

— Отсутствие плохих новостей — это ведь уже хорошая новость, — философски заметила Лита.

Наверное, эту мудрость Лита почерпнула у матери Ньюта.

— А волнения удваивают страдания, — добавила Тина. Самой Тине следовать этому кредо не удавалась. Да, Куини в двери не стучались сотрудники Департамента магического правопорядка, но это пока. В МАКУСА слишком много дел, чтобы прямо сейчас этим заняться, но кто знает…

Тина закусила нижнюю губу, чтобы успокоиться

— Тина. — Лита мягко коснулась её предплечья. — Я сегодня заканчиваю раньше обычного, так что почему бы нам не устроить спарринг?

— А квиддич?

— От одного пропуска я форму не растеряю. А тебе нужно развеяться. Я пусть и не аврор, но кое-что умею. По рукам?

— Давай.

Лита предлагала хорошую идею. К вечеру Тина себя заживо съест тревогами, пусть частично и изольёт их в ответном письме. К написанию которого она приступила уже за завтраком, одной рукой нанизывая на вилку кусочки омлета, а второй корябая на пергаменте черновик.

«Почему бы тебе не приехать в Англию пораньше?» — таков был основной посыл ответа. И «поможешь мне с приготовлениями» как основной аргумент. Якоб тоже был приглашён на свадьбу. Может, они даже смогут приехать вместе, если Якоб готов оставить пекарню на попечении своего помощника так надолго.

Чтобы отвлечься, Тина несколько часов отрабатывала движения двух сглазов, которые нашла в учебнике чар для седьмого курса. В Ильверморни им такие не показывали. Так что к возвращению Литы Тина слегка пришла в себя.

Солнце ещё светило вовсю, когда они вернулись на задний двор, но направились не к сараю с мётлами, а дальше за ограду, в лес.

— Распугаем всех птиц, — сказала Лита, закатывая рукава блузки. Она переоделась и легко перекусила перед тем, как потащить Тину на улицу.

— Я уже, — с сожалением призналась Тина.

— Вернутся, вот увидишь.

Они разошлись, углубляясь в рощу. Тина досчитала про себя до десяти и сразу прижалась к стволу старого дуба, прикрывая спину.

«Гоменум Ревелио!»

Невербальное заклинание не выдало её позицию, но Тина всё равно аппарировала за другое дерево. Лита ведь могла отследить её теми же чарами.

Смысл спарринга был не в игре в прятки, так что Тина, наложив на ботинки заглушающие шаги чары, направилась на восток, куда ей указала магия. И столкновение не заставило себя ждать.

От первого Экспеллиармуса Тина уклонилась, послав в ответ Ступефай. Они договорились пользоваться практически безобидными заклинаниями, чтобы не разнести рощу в щепки и не травмировать друг друга.

На десятом отражённом заклинании Тина подумала, что Лита лукавила, говоря, что не так уж хороша в боевой магии. Либо в Хогвартсе их очень хорошо учили, либо Лита набралась опыта где-то ещё. От мужа, например.

Уступать хогвартскому обучению Тина не желала. Запустила в кусты подальше камень, который через несколько секунд должен был расколоться с громким треском, и аппарировала. Она уже достаточно хорошо изучила местность, чтобы не бояться угодить лицом в дерево или ногой в лисью нору.

Лита не успела обернуться, как кончик палочки Тины указал ей в спину.

— Фух. — Лита подняла руки вверх. Она выглядела измотанной, как после двухчасовой тренировки, но довольной. — Заставила меня побегать.

Тина же чувствовала прилив бодрости и сил.

— И ты меня. — Она убрала палочку в чехол на поясе. Потом ещё позанимается. Одна.

— У-у-у… — выдохнула Лита, сползая по стволу на траву, сминая одуванчики. — Мерлин… Это было здорово. Но непривычно.

— И всё-таки в боевой магии ты разбираешься.

— На войне всякому приходилось учиться.

— Ты была на войне? — живо заинтересовалась Тина, присаживаясь рядом.

— Как и все.

Карие глаза Литы словно туманом заволокло. Запоздало Тина подумала, что не стоило так резко показывать своё любопытство. Ньют рассказывать о войне не любил. И, упоминая о Тесее, предупредил, что эту тему поднимать не стоит.

— Но там мы сблизились с Тесеем, — неожиданно продолжила Лита. — Я работала в небольшой газете. Мы освещали события на фронте. Честно, а не как в «Ежедневном пророке». До сих пор помню, какая хорошая тринадцатого августа шестнадцатого стояла погода. — Она сорвала одуванчик и начала бессознательно крутить его между пальцев, пачкая кожу белесым соком. — Людей в газете работало немного, так что я была и за репортёра, и за фотографа. Пришла в госпиталь, чтобы пообщаться с ранеными волшебниками. И встретила Тесея. Он на меня наорал. А я наорала в ответ.

— О… — выдохнула потрясённая Тина. Тесей не выглядел как человек, который станет повышать голос без крайних на то причин. Да и Лита тоже.

— Справедливости ради, орал он скорее не на меня лично, а на журналистов, которые причёсывают неприглядную правду. И потом извинился.

— Здорово, что вы смогли быстро понять друг друга.

Лита улыбнулась воспоминанию, и Тина почувствовала, что краснеет от смущения и немного — от стыда. Та старая ревность сейчас казалась просто глупостью.

Из рощи они возвращались уже совсем по темноте, подсвечивая дорогу палочками, чтобы не зацепиться за торчащие из земли корни.

***

— В соответствии с Законом об убийствах 1718 года и внесёнными в него изменениями от 1864 года, какое из нижеперечисленных утверждений не является ложным? — Лита поёрзала, устраиваясь поудобнее. Толстенный учебник на её коленях лежал так, чтобы Тина точно не могла подсмотреть. — А) Непреднамеренное убийство переквалифицируется в убийство второй степени, если было совершено с намерением нанести серьёзную травму и/или с применением Непростительных заклинаний; Б) Изменения полностью отменяют понятие «непреднамеренное убийство» в случае использования Непростительных заклинаний; В) Непреднамеренное убийство переквалифицируется в убийство первой степени в том случае, если было совершено с намерением нанести серьёзную травму и осознанием риска смерти или с использованием Непростительных заклинаний; Г) Непреднамеренное убийство, совершённое с использованием Непростительных заклинаний, не будет переквалифицировано.

Тина напрягла память.

— Вариант Б, — уверенно заявила она. В некоторых аспектах британское и американское уголовное право отличалось несущественно.

— Верно. — Лита сделала пометку в блокноте. — И-и-и… всё, закончили. Сейчас посчитаю. — Она коснулась палочкой листа. — Восемьдесят шесть баллов.

— На пять баллов лучше прошлого результата, — обрадованно констатировала Тина. — С чем у меня проблемы?

Лита спихнула с коленей учебник и заглянула в блокнот.

— С важными прецедентами вроде Доу против Джефферсона и… да, в общем, и всё. Перейдём к вопросам по Хартии о правах подсудимого или перерыв?

— Перерыв, — уверенно заявила Тина, как раз за обедом читавшая этот документ и не заметившая особых различий.

— Ох, да… — Лита встала и потянулась, разминая спину. Потом несколько раз присела. — Да и вряд ли американские и британские законы в этом случае сильно разнятся.

— У нас могут приговорить к смертной казни. Но есть ряд причин для её отсрочки.

Лита усмехнулась, но как-то дёрганно, нервно.

— Думаю, вопросы о судебном процессе тоже можно отложить. В уголовных делах министерским обвинителем выступает Тесей или один из его заместителей, так что нужно только отвечать на вопросы, когда просят судьи, да и всё.

— Если честно, я бы сейчас куда с большим удовольствием поиграла в квиддич.

Время было ещё не позднее, хотя солнце и подбиралось к линии горизонта. Но ведь матчи часто затягиваются до вечера, а то и глубокой ночи.

Лита согласилась полетать с явным удовольствием, да и самой Тине очень уж хотелось развеяться. Что-то подобное она испытывала, помогая Ньюту со зверями и слушая его рассказы о всевозможных тварях. Это был иной, удивительный мир с собственной логикой, которому Тина не могла отдать себя целиком, но в который стремилась попасть после слишком долгих, выстужающих сердце дней в Аврорате.

Квиддич требовал концентрации. Все тревоги оставались на земле, а в небе важность обретал только золотистый мячик, на котором за последние дни прибавилось вмятин.

Отвлекаясь от подготовки к аттестации, Тина прочитала главу из «Квиддича для начинающих и любителей» и теперь старалась применить описанные там манёвры на практике.

— Я всё забываю спросить, — запыхавшаяся Тина опустилась на газон, облюбованный ими за эти несколько дней. Домовик даже принёс столик для завтрака, на котором поджидал кувшин с лимонадом и стаканы, — ты играла в квиддич в школе?

— Нет, — ответила Лита, усаживаясь рядом. — В квиддиче важна командная работа, а я была… не самым командным игроком.

«Изгоем», — перевела Тина про себя.

— Тогда хорошо, что сейчас всё иначе.

Лита улыбнулась, но Тина чувствовала, что она чем-то опечалена. И что если Тина спросит, всё равно не расскажет. В самые потаённые тайны посвящать не так просто.

Раньше Тина не задавалась вопросом, одинока ли она. У неё всегда была Куини. Всегда — потому что Тина не помнила раннее детство, когда сестра ещё не родилась. В Ильверморни у неё были приятельницы. Ещё были друзья родителей, помогавшие после их смерти. Но никого, кроме Куини, Тина на самом деле к себе не подпускала.

Куини осталась в Америке.

Тина ждала её письмо и успешно гнала дурные мысли.

— Тина. — Лита легонько тронула её, ушедшую глубоко в себя, за плечо. — У меня сегодня нашлось время полистать Закон Раппапорт. Ту часть, которая о запрете на смешанные браки. Нет ведь никакой поправки, запрещающей браки со сквибами и их потомками?

— Я не знаю, — честно призналась Тина, порядком огорошенная тем, что Лита «пролистала» этот толстенный талмуд. — Вроде бы нет. Но ведь Якоб не сквиб!

— Не сквиб, пока не доказано обратное, — поправила Лита. — Он ведь и друг Ньюта тоже? И эмигрант?

— Да, — кивнула Тина, всё ещё не пришедшая в себя. — Ты предлагаешь… подделать родословную Якоба?

— Эта практика распространённее, чем принято говорить. Плохо ведь никому не будет, — убеждённо заявила Лита. — Тесей наверняка согласится подтвердить, что Якоб происходит из какой-нибудь континентальной ветви Скамандеров. Он глава Аврората, его слово имеет вес.

Тина признавала, что Лита высказывает здравую мысль. И наверняка она сможет без усилий убедить Куини поддержать этот спектакль. И Ньют вряд ли будет против.

Даже в самой Тине не возникало противодействия.

— Спасибо, что помогаешь мне, — смущённо проговорила Тина, срывая одуванчик и начиная мять его стебель. Мерси Льюис, Лита ведь даже не знакома с Куини! — Тогда я… я поговорю с Тесеем. Когда они вернутся.

При мысли о разговоре Тина обмирала. Но не собиралась отступать.

— Что-то не так? — осторожно спросила Лита.

— Нет-нет, что ты!

Лита выразительно подняла брови, и Тина вдруг сдалась.

— Мне кажется, я сильно не нравлюсь Тесею, — выпалила она на одном дыхании, чувствуя себя полной дурой.

— Почему?

— Потому что… Я передала Ньюта и его зверей в руки Гриндельвальда, когда он притворялся моим начальником. И Тесей об этом знает.

Тина покраснела. Она старалась пореже думать об этой части событий тех нескольких декабрьских дней, что свели их с Ньютом. Потому что когда задумывалась, чувствовала себя потерянной, заблудившейся в лесу маленькой девочкой. Она росла с уверенностью, что личные симпатии не должны мешать исполнению законов. Это же повторяли инструкторы на курсах. Когда Тина первый раз поддалась эмоциям, подняла палочку на Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, её выкинули из Аврората. Она считала — это будет ей уроком. Закон превыше всего.

И снова облажалась.

— Мерси Льюис… — простонала Тина, пряча взгляд.

Прохладные смуглые ладони легли поверх её ладоней. Слегка сжали.

— Тина. Ты зря себя накручиваешь. Тесей, он… Не так суров, как выглядит.

— Разум знает, да сердце боится, — заворчала Тина сама на себя.

— И к себе ты тоже слишком сурова.

Она бездумно сорвала ещё один одуванчик, и ещё, поняв вдруг, что их вокруг великое множество. Май на дворе, а Тина и внимания не обратила.

— Ты собираешься плести венок? — спросила Лита, когда Тина нарвала одуванчиков на целый букет.

— Ага, — просто ответила Тина.

В мае, когда начинались годовые экзамены, они с Куини часто плели венки, как и многие другие. Это была своеобразная традиция, ритуал в какой-то мере. Сплети венок — привлеки удачу, сохрани трезвый ум и долгую память.

Лита поглядывала за её работой с интересом, но всё же Тина уловила в её взгляде отголоски печали.

Лита сказала: Тина к себе слишком сурова. А может, это себя она меряет так, что едва ли какая чужая ошибка или даже преступление сравнится с чем-то, за что Лита винит себя.

Она ведь была на войне.

— Наклонись, — попросила Тина, закончив венок.

Лита явно смутилась, но подставила голову.

Одуванчики в каштановых волосах отливали золотом. Настоящий венец.

Несмелой рукой Лита коснулась венка.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она неловко, запнувшись. Словно Тина сделала для неё что-то по-настоящему важное.

Иногда Тина жалела, что не обладает способностями сестры. Но чаще — нет. В Куини было достаточно доброты, чтобы не пользоваться даром во вред другим. Тина не могла сказать о себе того же. Нередко, совсем нередко ей хотелось забраться в чужую голову, и не только ради раскрытия преступлений; хотелось видеть человека насквозь.

— Тебе очень идёт. Правда, — сказала Тина.

Но мгновения зависти быстро её оставляли.

Доверие ей было важнее.

***

Держа стакан лимонада, Тина вышла на веранду. И как раз вовремя. К калитке приближались Лита и Тесей. Они о чём-то переговаривались, слегка толкая друг друга локтями, пока в какой-то момент Лита не привстала на цыпочки и не взъерошила Тесею волосы.

— Ньют немного задержался в Министерстве, — ответил Тесей на не успевший прозвучать вопрос. — Но обещал, что к ужину не опоздает.

— Пойду как раз узнаю, что у нас на ужин, — сказала Лита из-за его спины, ободряюще подмигнув Тине напоследок.

Теперь на веранде они с Тесеем остались вдвоём, и Тина почувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

— Мистер Скамандер… — сбилась она на официальное обращение, хотя Тесей ещё даже не был её начальником и сам сразу попросил звать по имени. — Тесей. У меня к вам будет просьба.

— Я знаю, — непринуждённо сообщил Тесей. Он, как с опозданием заметила Тина, вообще выглядел расслабленно. Очень непривычно. — Мы с Ньютом тоже подумали о родословной. Процедура признания родства довольно длинная, но это не страшно. Не тяжбу о наследстве же ведём.

— Спасибо вам. — Тина расплылась в улыбке и готова была обнять Тесея, да мешало смущение.

Она хотела сказать что-нибудь ещё, как-то выразить признательность, но Тесей заговорил снова.

— Лита считает, что мы с вами похожи.

— Да? — От удивления Тина вскинула голову.

— Да. — Тесей был серьёзен. — Ньют считает, что не похожи, но мы с ним вообще регулярно во мнениях не сходимся.

«И всё же решились поработать вместе», — подумала Тина. Наверное, для братьев это то ещё испытание. А может, они потому и поехали вместе, чтобы попытаться лучше друг друга понять.

Ещё Тина знала, что Ньют не жалует авроров.

— В чём же мы похожи?

— В том, что понимаем, что законно не всегда означает правильно. И наоборот.

— Произошедшее в Нью-Йорке… Я ошиблась.

Тесей покачал головой.

— Может быть. Раз вы так считаете. — Глаза у него были холодные, цвета весеннего льда. Но не неприятные. — Вы знаете, что, когда началась война, наш Министр магии запретил волшебникам в ней участвовать?

— Нет. — Тема, которую поднял Тесей, её ошарашила. — На самом деле я никогда не вникала, что тогда происходило. Война была далеко.

— Об этом запрете сейчас не принято вспоминать. — Впервые на памяти Тины Тесей усмехнулся. Кривовато и горько. — Слишком многие его нарушили. И я в том числе.

Ньют ей не рассказывал…

— Нас было так много, что потом Министерство сделало вид, что никакого запрета не было и всё с самого начало было под контролем.

Тесей выразительно фыркнул.

Тина посмотрела на него словно под другим углом. Мысленно сделала моложе, добавила тепла в глаза и стёрла с виска еле заметный шрам.

— Я… Кажется, я поняла, что вы хотели сказать, — произнесла она ещё не вполне уверенно.

— Тогда я спокоен. И за вас с Ньютом, и за Британию.

Хлопок аппарации ударил по ушам совсем рядом. Ньют возник в двух шагах от крыльца, запыхавшийся, но довольный. В руке он сжимал ручку неизменного чемодана.

— А я как раз вышла напомнить этим двоим об ужине. — Неслышно отворилась дверь, и на веранду ступила Лита.

Тина сбежала по ступенькам вниз, взяла Ньюта за руку.

— Я соскучился, — произнёс он вместо приветствия, убирая ей за ухо вечно выбивающуюся прядку.

— И я. Расскажешь после ужина, как прошла поездка?

— И покажу, кто в чемодане, — пообещал Ньют, крепко сжимая её ладонь.

Тина обернулась.

Устроив подбородок на плече Тесея, Лита им улыбалась.


End file.
